


I'll Never Let Go

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bathing/Washing, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus takes care of Alec, Malec, titanic reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: After a long day at work, all Magnus and Alec need to feel safe and happy is each other. Taking baths together doesn't hurt either.





	I'll Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatronusMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronusMalec/gifts).



> This fic was written for the amazing Suhasini @PatronusMalec for her birthday!!! Happy birthday Su. I love you more than words can say and I hope this fluffy fic brings joy and happiness to you.
> 
> I haven't posted anything for a bit, so it feels good to get my creative juices flowing again. Please let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Thank you @MalecWings for her help with the second part of the story :)  
> Thank you @AJenno for reading over it and consistently being supportive and amazing!  
> And Su, I love you darling <3
> 
> Come find me on twitter @EmilyRLightwood
> 
> Happy reading!

Magnus sat cross-legged on the couch, one hand curled around his wine glass, the other stroking Chairman Meow’s back. He was glad to have the night off from creating potions or helping an unappreciative mundane, but it was turning out to be a long night without Alec beside him.

 

As if the fates had heard his innermost desire, Magnus heard the door to the loft creak open and a pair of heavy boots shuffle across the floor.

 

Magnus stood up and turned around to greet his boyfriend but frowned when he noticed the sullen look on Alec’s face.

 

“Alexander, darling, are you alright? You look…” Magnus walked over to him and placed his hand on Alec’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

 

Alec sighed and leaned his head into Magnus’s touch.

 

“Nothing Magnus, I’m just...I’m tired.”

 

Magnus noticed the dark circles under his boyfriend’s eyes and nearly cried. He knows how overworked Alec is, trying to run an institute while also looking out for his three younger siblings while his no good father is off doing God knows what. Of course Jace, Izzy, and even Max can fend for themselves, but Alec feels it’s his duty to protect his family. It’s one of the many things Magnus loves about him.

 

“Well here, my love,” Magnus takes his hand from Alec’s cheek and moves it down to his back to lead him to the couch.

 

“Sit down and take some of that heavy gear off and I’ll run you a hot bath, okay?” 

 

Magnus leaned down to place a kiss on Alec’s forehead before heading off to the bathroom.  Alec managed a small smile as he leaned over to untie his boots. He felt so incredibly lucky to have such a sweet and caring partner to come home to.

 

Alec groaned as he stood back up from the couch, his muscles sore from his battle with Drevak demons just an hour ago. He walked to the bathroom, quietly stripping off his clothes until he was standing in the doorway with nothing but his black boxers remaining.

 

Magnus smiled and walked over to him, rubbing his hands up and down Alec’s arms.

 

“It’s ready, my love. Would you like some help with these?” Magnus tapped Alec’s hipbone, that was still covered in cloth, with his finger.

 

A grin spread on Alec’s face and he simply nodded.

 

Magnus bent over to pull Alec’s boxers down his legs. Alec stepped out of them and Magnus ran his hands up Alec’s body as he stood back up.

 

“I’m mesmerized every time I get a glimpse of your gorgeous body, Alexander. If I could only look at one thing for the rest of my life, it would be you.”

 

Alec blushed at these words and shivered as Magnus’s hands roamed his chest.

 

“Magnus, please,” he groaned.

 

Magnus chuckled. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t bring you in here to seduce you, I promise. Come relax in the hot water.”

 

Alec walked over to the tub, stepped inside, and lowered himself into the steaming water.

 

He let out a huge sigh as the water hit his skin, having an immediate effect on his sore muscles. He was about to close his eyes before he noticed Magnus walking towards the door.

 

“Hey,” Alec said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Where are you going?”

 

“I thought I’d give you some peace and quiet,” Magnus replied.

 

“I thought you would...umm…” Alec blushed. “I’d like you to join me, Magnus.”

 

Magnus grinned and snapped his fingers, leaving himself completely bare.

 

“Your wish is my command, Alexander. Sit up, honey.”

 

Alec did as he was told and Magnus slid in behind him, placing his legs on either side of Alec.

 

“Lean back, darling, and let your stress melt away.”

 

Alec leaned back against his boyfriend and let out a huge sigh. He closed his eyes as he felt Magnus rubbing soap over his chest and arms.

 

Magnus’s motions were smooth and slow. He made sure not to miss an inch of Alec’s skin as he stroked him, washing the dirt and grime from his body and massaging his sore muscles.

 

Alec was in heaven. It was moments like this that kept him going, kept him fighting. When everything else seemed to be going wrong in the world, he always had Magnus to come home to.

 

After Magnus had thoroughly washed every bit of his boyfriend, the two stepped out of the tub and took turns drying each other off, paying extra attention to certain parts of one another’s body.

 

Once they were both dry, Magnus waved his hand to summon clothes for each of them: a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants for Alec and a glistening gold robe for himself.

 

Alec scoffed. “You couldn’t just summon the clothes onto my body, Magnus?”

 

Magnus snickered. “Sure I could have, but then I couldn’t watch you get dressed, and damn it Alexander, if you bending over and tugging those sweatpants on isn’t just as sexy as when you let me take them off of you.”

Alec blushed the deepest shade of red Magnus had ever seen on his beautiful face and reached for the sweatpants.

 

“Okay then,” he said, turning around so Magnus had a perfect view of Alec’s ass as he dressed.

 

Magnus was one lucky warlock.

 

~~~

 

“Remind me again why you like this movie, Magnus?”

 

Magnus scoffed. “What’s not to like?? It’s a beautiful romance filled with drama and action. I love it!”

 

Alec snickered, vibrating Magnus’s leg where Alec was resting his head, his body spread out on the couch.

 

“But the ending is ridiculous! You can’t tell me that there wasn’t enough room for two people on that thing. How can that girl live with herself just letting the love of her life freeze to death? I could never do that.”

 

Magnus smiled, twirling a strand of Alec’s hair between his fingers.

 

“Are you saying, Alexander, that you would scooch over and make room for the love of your life on your raft?”

 

“I would lay on top of you if I had to, Magnus. I wouldn’t let you go so easily.”

 

Magnus’s breath catches in his chest at the subtle declaration of love from his shadowhunter. He continues playing with Alec’s hair as he says, “I love you, Alexander.”

 

Alec yawns and nestles further into Magnus’s lap.

 

“I love you too, Magnus. So damn much.”

 

It wasn’t long before Alec drifted off to sleep, his soft snores bringing Magnus comfort. This was what he loved, what he craved: moments like this with his man. Magnus wanted a million more moments like this with his shadowhunter, his Alexander.

 

“I’ll never let go.”


End file.
